


Expected

by mjane



Category: The OC
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjane/pseuds/mjane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>omg Anmer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expected

Anna had known from the start that it would never work out.

He'd wanted Summer for so long and for her to actually be the one he ended up with was...off. If she had been a better person she would have backed off and just let the two of them happen. But she wanted what she wanted: Seth.

And she got him for a little while.

"I like myself when I'm with you," he said as he slid a finger under the edge of her shirt.

Which was sweet and all but left Anna with the impression that for Seth that their relationship was more about his deal than about him liking her. Which made Anna feel kinda lame. Where was the passion? Still they had fun.

Then somehow in all of it she and Summer happened.

Mostly they barely came in contact. It went like this: Anna - Seth - Ryan - Marissa - Summer. You see? On opposite ends. Then suddenly they were making out in the girls bathroom during lunch. After getting to third base a couple of days later Anna figured it was time to break things off with Seth. She did NOT want to be that type of girl. It was fine to be a little sluttish but she's had her emotions toyed with and wants to minimize that behavior when it came to her own actions.

Ryan took it harder than Seth. Anna thinks he saw in himself the makings of a great yenta and her and Seth not even making it a whole year was viewed as a professional setback.

But after the requisite angsting and tension between her and Seth, every thing got pretty much back to normal.

Except of course for her and Summer.

She loved it when Summer got pissy with her. She'd tangle her hands in Summer's hair, pulling her in, licking into her mouth, kissing her. It made Anna sorta faint just thinking about it. Or sometimes Summer would push Anna down and straddling her, softly kissing her neck. Pressing their bodies together.

Anna was always horny now.

When they finally got caught it was because it had been so nice they'd forgotten to be quiet. She'd thought that the illicit thrill of doing it on school grounds would fade after a while but it didn't.

It was Marissa. She of course had to tell Ryan. Which was as good as telling Seth.

After that the sneaking around stopped since at that point all the important people knew. The school seemed very titillated by the whole thing. It was probably because they're so unexpected. It was like Brandon and Dillon had hooked up and left Kelly hangin'. But Seth backed Summer's take: "They probably think were having some totally skeezy threesome." She sneered at the two of them, "If you'd just act like normal ex's and hated each other we'd be some common, everyday lesbos but nooo you two still doing whatever it is you do." You say, "Well, I don't know about you but I strive for the uncommon."


End file.
